code_breakerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rei Ogami
Rei Ogami (大神零, Ōgami Rei) jest głównym męskim bohaterem serii Code:Breaker. Jego pozycja i nazwa w Code:Breaker to Kod: 06. Wygląd 63554.jpg|Początkowy wygląd Reia Ogamimangacolor.jpg 8.jpg|Projekt postaci Sakura_and_Rei_(2).PNG|Ogami staje się niewidzialny Ogami5l.jpg|5 lat później Rei ma krótkie czarne włosy z grzywką zaczesaną na bok. Ma niebieskie oczy, które są zazwyczaj trochę przymrużone, gdy są w pełni otwarte może to oznaczać, że urywa się pod swoją maską. Nosi mundurek Kibou, który składa się z białego T-shirtu, czarnej kurtki z długim rękawem i czarnych spodni. Dodatkowo, na lewym kciuku nosi pierścień do kontrolowania swoich mocy i ich ograniczenia. Podczas użycia mocy Belphegora, zdobywa czarny długi płaszcz wykonany z pozoru z ognia. Początkowo po utraceniu mocy nie przechodził zmian fizycznych, zamiast tego robiło mu się bardzo zimno. W drugiej formie, co nastąpiło pierwszy raz po użyciu płomienia Belphegora, staje się przeźroczysty i musi się ukrywać. Przy użyciu wszystkich Płomieni Czyśćca jednocześnie jego włosy powoli stają się białe, aż bieleją całkowicie. Osobowość Ogami posiada wiele twarzy. W szkole zachowuje się jak zwykły uczeń szkoły średniej, uprzejmy, miły i trochę nieśmiały. Jednak, gdy wykonuje swoją pracę dla Edenu całkowicie zamienia się w bezwzględnego zabójcę zabijając tych, których uważa za "zło". Mimo to, jak twierdzi, nie dba o ludzi, jest wręcz przeciwnie, co okazuje poprzez nietypowe sposoby, niemniej jednak robi to dla dobra innych. Okazuje zainteresowanie Sakurą Sakurakouji, która zaczyna go intrygować od momentu, w którym nie był w stanie jej spalić. Przez cały czas trwania tej historii, dzięki Sakurze, powoli zaczyna się zmieniać i być znacznie bliżej z innymi. Ryzykując własne życie jest gotów chronić ją, jak przed bratem, kiedy ten zaatakował posiadłość Yuukiego. Czasem wydaje się, że ideały Sakury zaczynają do niego docierać. Zaczął zmieniać swoje poglądy i opinie o zabójstwie. Stwierdził, że śmierć przynosi nic, oprócz żalu i współczucia. Najlepiej jest to widoczne, gdy nie zabija Haruto przy drugim spotkaniu''Code:Breaker;'' Rozdział 92, strona i gdy bronił Lily widząc, że się zmieniła. Haruto oszczędza zostawiając w jego piersi ogień, który go zabije, jeżeli ten uczyni coś złego. Jak wspomniano wcześniej, Ogami jest rzeczywiście miłym człowiekiem, o czym mówi również Yuuki. Raz zadał sobie wiele trudu aby uratować koty, w tym Yuukiego (w utraconej formie), od wybuchu podczas jednej z misji. To był pierwszy raz kiedy się spotkali.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 102, strona Po odzyskaniu mocy wydawało się, że odzyskał swoje prawdziwe ja i zacznie pokazywać swoją lepszą stronę. Wydawał się bardziej uprzejmy. W czasie podziału współlokatorów dworu Shibuya, Rei okazuje się być znacznie bardziej współczujący, co widać, gdy Sakura była załamana z tego powodu. Podczas walki z Tokim widać, że ich rywalizacja go cieszy, nawet się uśmiechnął. Szanuje do jako swojego rywala i zdarza się, że chwali Tokiego, ale tylko przy innych, nigdy przy nim. Był zły i smutny, kiedy dusza Code:Emperora opuściła jego rękę. Przytulił go przy kolejnym spotkaniu. Ogami ma niewiele pojęcia o miłości, wydaje się nieświadomy uczucia Sakury do niego, a jej rumieńce uważa za bardzo intrygujące. Myślał, że to unikalna cecha Rzadkiego rodzaju, było to dla niego nowe. W końcu staje się bardziej otwarty na innych, głównie tych, którzy są najbliżej niego. Na przykład przytulił Sakurę kilka razy i pocieszał ją, zwłaszcza gdy przypomniała sobie, że go zabiła. Ilekroć jest w formie dziecka bardzo klnie, ale również mówi o byciu dobrym bohaterem i cool. Także widać, że ta jego strona miała nieco z kobieciarza. Chibigami obiecywał Sakurze i Mishiru, że się z nimi ożeni, choć robił to bardziej z chęci pomocy. Historia Przeszłość Ogamiego jest stosunkowo mało znana ale wiadomo, że przed obecnymi wydarzeniami mieszkał z rodzicami i starszym bratem, z którym był bardzo blisko. Ujawniono, że Ogami jako dziecko miał moc siedmiu płomieni i pełną kontrolę nad nimi wszystkim. Okazuje się być spadkobiercą cesarskiej rodziny i Cesarskiej Krwi Czyśćca. Ród i krew, którzy są jedynymi zdolnymi do kontrolowania Siedmiu Płomieni Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Był bardzo miły jako dziecko przysięgając nikogo nie zabijać, nie ważne jak zła była osoba. Po tym jak był świadkiem zabicia jego matki, doznał szoku, co sprawiło, że stracił pamięć o wydarzeniach i Sakurze, którą spotkał w tamtym czasie. W pewnym momencie zaprzyjaźnił się z "Aniołami" (nadał im przezwiska), aż "Fussy Lunch" odciął mu rękę podczas gdy Ogami próbował powstrzymać masakrę 32 grudnia. Umierający Ogami został znaleziony przez Code:Emperora, który dał mu lewą rękę, aby go uratować. Wiadomo, że został wtedy podniesiony przez "Poszukiwanego", który wręczył mu czarną rękawiczkę. Ich drogi rozdzieliły się, gdy Ogami stwierdził, że był wykorzystywany przez brata dla własnych korzyści. Lata później trafił do Edenu jako swojego nowego Kod: 06. Po dołączeniu do organizacji zaczął współpracować z Kandą. Od początku był w złych stosunkach z Kodem: 04, Tokim, co rozwinęło intensywną rywalizację między nimi. Fabuła Istnienie Code:Breakers right|thumb|200px|Ogami pali członka G-Falcon Ogami pojawia się już na samym początku, gdy Sakura widzi go w parku jak pali kilku członków G-Falcon. Później rozpoczyna naukę w tej samej szkole co ona i zostaje przez nią wypytany na temat wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora. Rei znalazł dobrą wymówkę i schował się za maską dobrodusznego zachowania. Po szkole spotyka Sakurę w parku, gdzie szybko przekonał do siebie Psa, który trzymał się z daleka od ludzi. Dzięki temu Sakura zauważyła w nim dobrą osobę. Jednakże, pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze po pojawieniu się w tym samym parku kolejnego wieczora, gdy Sakura była bita przez G-Falcon. Po złamaniu karku poszkodowanego psa, uwalniając go od cierpienia, Ogami dał do wyboru członkom gangu: poddać się i być osądzonymi zgodnie z prawem lub umrzeć w jego rąk. Po ich gniewnej deklaracji, że go zabiją, Rei spalił wszystkich swoim niebieskim płomieniem, pozostawiając nieprzytomną Sakurę na ziemi. thumb|left|200px|Rei jest zdziwiony wyjątkowością Sakury W szkole Ogami zachowuje się normalnie. Zostaje poproszony przez Sakurę, by towarzyszył jej po szkole w drodze do domu. Na przejściu ruchliwego skrzyżowania, Sakura pyta go o zamordowanie ludzi G-Falcon, a Rei przyznaje się do tego. Na pytanie Sakury o to, czy widzi siebie jako bohatera sprawiedliwości, Ogami stwierdza, że jest bardziej zły, niż ktokolwiek inny i ujawnia Sakurze, że jest Code:Breakerem, człowiekiem, który nie może być osądzony przez prawo. Następnie próbuje spalić Sakurę co mu się nie udaje, po złapaniu jej powiedział, że żartował i zaczął ciągnąc jej twarz twierdząc, że jest fascynującym rzadkim rodzajem. Mówi dziewczynie, że pozbycie się przestępców było jego obowiązkiem jako Code:Breakera i poprosił ją, żeby powiedziała mu imiona tych, których chciałaby widzieć martwych, by mógł pozbyć się ich. Po gniewnym wybuchu Sakury po jego oświadczeniu, Rei grozi, że zabije każdego, komu powie o jego tajemnicach. Wykorzystuje swoją moc do rozbicia szyby pobliskiego budynku, aby podkreślić swój punkt widzenia.right|thumb|200px|Ogami niszczy ścianę budynku Po opuszczeniu jej Ogami skontaktował się z kimś ujawniając, że jego płomień nie miał wpływu na Sakurę i postanowił obserwować ją, by uzyskać więcej informacji. Następnego dnia Rei czeka na Sakurę pod jej domem i idą razem do szkoły, jednocześnie unikając odpowiedzi na jej pytania. W szkole wyciąga koszyk ze swojej szafki, który na dachu daje dziewczynie. Znajduje się w nim szczeniak, który jest potomstwem "Psa". Po otrzymaniu go Sakura towarzyszy Ogamiemu i udają się wspólnie wykonać powierzone mu zadanie, a mianowicie zniszczenie siedziby głównej klientów G-Sokoła. Swoim niebieskim płomieniem łatwo zabija wszystkich gangsterów (choć on sam został lekko ranny), stwierdzając, że tylko siła ważna, aby radzić sobie z takimi facetami. Kiedy kilku policjantów dociera na miejsce, Rei udawał, że się poddaje, przed spaleniem większość z nich. Sakura uratowała jednego, ale po tym, jak przyznał się, że współpracują z gangsterami na zlecenie ich szefa i próbował zastrzelić Ogamiego, także został spalony. Po znalezieniu kilku narkomanów ukrytych w pokoju obok, Rei próbował udusić kobietę, która chciała umrzeć, ale po tym jak zdecydowała, że chce się żyć puścił ją zachęcając, aby przetrwała mimo trudności. Był zaskoczony, gdy nagle Sakura go przytuliła, ale stwierdził, że nie chce, by ludzie mogli go zrozumieć, po czym ją w brzuchu mówiąc, że zobaczą się w szkole. Następnie Ogami staje w obliczu skorumpowanego szefa policji (jego rzeczywisty cel) i zabija go płomieniem. Handel ludzkimi organami Później Rei zostaje wezwany do budynku parlamentu, gdzie przez przywódców Edenu otrzymuje swój kolejny cel, polityka Tabata Shigeru. Po zakończeniu odprawy, Ogami podszedł do rozmówców, którzy okazali się lalkami i spalił ich mówiąc, że powinni rozmawiać z nim osobiście. Ponadto stwierdził, że on wybiera swoje zadania i że pracuje dla nich dorywczo. Po wyjściu z sali, natknął się na Sakurę i Kod:04, Tokiego Fujiwarę. Po konfrontacji z nim, Sakura próbowała zatrzymać Reia, ale dołączyła do nich. Trafili do miejsca zamieszkania Tabaty, gdzie Toki "otworzył" drzwi, a Ogami uspokoił psy strażnicze. Następnie zostali zaatakowani przez najemników, których Toki pokonał z pomocą jego magnetyzmu. Po znalezieniu sali wypełnionej ludzkimi organami (wynik nielegalnego handlu narządami Tabaty), Rei był oburzony i przysiągł spalić Tabatę. Następnie został zaatakowany przez dwóch wyszkolonych lekarzy, którzy również działali jako ochroniarze Tabaty. Mimo, że na początku był pod presją, udało mu się ich pokonać poprzez generowanie dużej ilości ognia, który stworzył próżnię powietrza. Zassało ono dwóch ochroniarzy do ognia, pozwalając Ogamiemu ich zabić, po czym stwierdził, że są oni jego 165-tym morderstwem.left|thumb|250px|Ogami zabija Tabatę Gdy miał zabić Tabatę, pojawiła się jego córka, Chisa. Rei był niewzruszony oświadczeniem Tabaty, że zrobił wszystko, aby uratować życie Chisy i chciał go spalić, ale został powstrzymany przez Sakurę. Poruszony słowami Sakury, Tabata pozwolił się zabić Ogamiemu. W odpowiedzi na wściekły wybuch Chisy, Rei powiedział, że jeśli tak bardzo go nienawidził, to powinna żyć, by się zemścić. Następnie, w odpowiedzi na pytania Sakury stwierdził, że nigdy nie może stać się bohaterem sprawiedliwości, ponieważ zabija ludzi. Rano Ogami jak zwykle odebrał Sakurę spod domu. W drodze do szkoły rozmawiali o nocnym incydencie, o którym mówiono w wiadomościach. Po przybyciu do szkoły i zostali przywitani przez kolegów, a Sakura skarciła go, że nie pamięta ich nazwisk. Rei rzucił w odpowiedzi, że nie jest tutaj, aby się zaprzyjaźniać, tylko wykonywać swoją pracę. Aby jeszcze bardziej podkreślić swój punkt widzenia, wyrzucił list miłosny, który dostał o nieznajomej dziewczyna. Później Sakura zastąpiła mu wejście do klasy. Było to podejrzane dla Reia i chciał wyzwolić swoją moc, ale po otwarciu drzwi przekonał się, że każdy przygotował powitalną imprezę-niespodziankę dla niego, gdzie dano mu listę z nazwiskami każdego z klasy. Jednakże w trakcie dyskusji z Sakurą na dachu szkoły, Ogami spalił listy, zaznaczając, że nie znosi przedmiotów i ujawnił, że faktycznie zna na pamięć wszystkie nazwiska. Seryjny podpalacz Pewnego dnia w szkole Rei natknął się na Sousuke Noguchiego, dawnego kolegę, który nazwał go "Kakoshima". Ogami był w stanie wymyśleć przekonującą wymówkę o różnych nazwiskach i powiedział, że zapomniał o nim. Później wyjaśnił Sakurze, że wszystkie jego imiona były fałszywe, ponieważ Code:Breakers to ludzie, którzy nie istnieją. Po otrzymaniu informacji, że Noguchi prawdopodobnie jest seryjnym podpalaczem, który ostatnio niepokoi policję, Ogami udał się na spotkanie z nim i spalił go, ratując Sakurę i "Szczeniaka", którzy zostali przez niego porwani. Jednak w tym momencie Rei stracił moc i upadł z hipotermii. Następnie zostaje odebrany przez Kandę, która okazuje się być agentem Edenu. Dzieci Yakuzy Następnego dnia, Ogami został zmuszony do pozostania w sali gimnastycznej pod opieką Kandy (ku jego irytacji), ponieważ stracił moc. Sytuacja pogorszyła się wraz z pojawieniem się Tokiego, który żartował z utraconej formy Ogamiego, a Sakura była zachwycona, gdy dowiedziała się, że Ogami nie może używać swoich mocy. Jednak cała lekkomyślność zniknęła gdy Kanda poinformowała ich, że życie Sakury jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Z tego powodu, Ogami i Toki zostali przydzieleni do ochrony Sakury w trakcie pobytu w jej rezydencji. Podczas powitalnej uczty Ogami wymknął się i został nakryty przez ojca Sakury, Goutoku Sakurakouji, na oglądaniu jego katany. thumb|Ogami broni SakuręPowiedział, że Ogami może ją wziąć, ponieważ może jej potrzebować, ale ostrzegł go, że jeśli cokolwiek stanie się Sakurze, zabije Ogamiego. W tym momencie weszła Sakura i została zaatakowana strzałami, ale Ogami pociął je mieczem, a Kanda zadbała o napastników. Zanim mieli szansę na relaks, zabójca Haruto zaatakował dwór, łatwo pokonując strażników. Wszystko stało się trudniejsze, gdy inny zabójca, Ichijuku rozpoczęła atak z karabinu snajperskiego, powodując utratę mocy u Tokiego, gdy odpierał kule. Ogami został zmuszony do podążania za uciekającą Sakurą (który wycofała się w celu ochrony jego i Tokiego), znajdując ją, gdy została zaatakowana przez Haruto. Haruto próbował użyć specjalnej melodii, aby uśpić Ogamiego, który ujawnił, że skoro już słyszał ten utwór wcześniej, nie wpadnie w tę samą pułapkę kolejny raz. Jednak Haruto skorzystał z innej umiejętności, która paraliżowała ludzi jedynie przez patrzenie na nich, unieruchamiając tym Ogamiego i Sakurę. Ogami znalazł na to sposób, rozciął rękę swoim ostrzem, używając widoku krwi do ucieczki od techniki Haruto. Zaczął przywracać wiarę Sakurze w słowa jej ojca, gdy chciała dobrowolnie ponieść śmierć za jego winy. W odpowiedzi na pytanie Haruto o to, czy nie bał się śmierci, Ogami odpowiedział, że jego niespokojne pragnienie zabijania zła przekracza jego strach. Ogami zasłonił Sakurę swoim ciałem, gdy została ponownie zaatakowana przez Haruto i pokazał, że powróciła jego moc. Chciał spalić Haruto, niespodziewanie jednak, Sakura rzuciła się na zamachowca, gasząc płomienie z pomocą mocy "Rzadkiego rodzaju", rozbawiło to Ogamiego. Próbował ponownie wykończyć Haruto, ale został zatrzymany przez Kod:02, Masaomi Heike, który stwierdził, że zabicie zabójcy nie było misją Ogamiego. Ogami przystąpił do szukania Haruo Takayamay, który zlecił ataki na dzieci Yakuzy i spalił go mówiąc, że kiedy się kogoś zabija, nigdy nie można wrócić do bycia człowiekiem. Po ukończeniu misji Ogami wrócił z powrotem do szkoły, gdzie musiał uzasadnić swoje obrażenia, mówiąc, że został zaatakowany przez dzika. Zapytany przez Sakurę o absurdalność jego kłamstwa, Ogami odpowiedział, że w ten sposób liczba pytań będzie mniejsza. Po powrocie do domu Sakury, Ogami poinformował ją, że Haruto uciekł i trudno jest go wyśledzić. Reakcja Sakury na tą wiadomość była według niego zabawna. Zwrócił Goutoku katane, mówiąc, że była przydatna, ale nie potrzebuje jej już. Podczas imprezy, Ogami złapał Toki'ego na węszeniu wokół pokoju rodziców Sakury, który szukał informacji o jej pochodzeniu, co spowodowało, że Yuki Sakurakouji pokazała im wszystkie albumy rodzinne. Ogami był zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał od Sakury, że nie ma zdjęć przed piątym rokiem życia, ponieważ została adoptowana. Gdy impreza się skończyła, Ogami skierował się do pokoju rodziców Sakury z zamiarem zabicia Goutoku, za jego udział w śmierci dzieci Yakuzy, jednak został zatrzymany przez Tokiego. Przygotowali się do walki, ale powstrzymali się widząc "Szczeniaka", co doprowadziło do odkrycia przez Ogamiego Sakury. Po wybuchu Sakury, Ogami wręczył jej kartkę papieru przeznaczoną dla jej ojca, na której było wyjaśnione, dlaczego chciał wejść do pokoju przed odejściem. Zegary Po powrocie do szkoły, w ich klasie siedział Toki, który rozprzestrzenił fałszywe pogłoski o Ogamim, że lubi porno, co go rozgniewało. Po spotkaniu Tokiego z siostrą, Nenene Fujiwara, Sakura poprosiła go, żeby wyjaśnił okoliczności wiązane z tą dwójką. Ogami powiedział, że gdy ktoś staje się Code:Breakerem, wszystkie jego dane osobowe zostają usunięte i nie może kontaktować się z innymi ludźmi.thumb|right|Ponowne spotkanie Ogamiego i Hitomiego Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się premiera Fujiwary i gwałtowny wybuchu jego samochodu. Gdy Ogami skontaktował się z Kandą, z tłumu wyszedł ex-Code:Breaker Hitomi, który wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za atak. Ogami był zaskoczony jego obecnością i zapytał Hitomiego o jego decyzję i cel opuszczenia Code:Breakers. Po słowach Hitomiego Ogami stwierdził, że dokładnie jego mdłej postawy i skłonności do kłamstw nienawidził najbardziej. W odpowiedzi na zaproszenie Hitomiego o dołączeniu do niego Ogami próbował go spalić, ale został uderzony i zaatakowany jego elektrycznością. Ogami został uratowany dzięki interwencji Tokiego, który również ocalił premiera. Jednak Hitomi uciekł dzięki wysadzeniu świateł ulicznych powodując masową panikę. Na szczęście interwencja Kandy przekonała publiczność, że wszystko było po prostu filmowane. Po ataku Hitomi'ego, Ogami i Toki, w towarzystwie Sakury, zawieźli premiera do swojej szkoły zakładając, że to będzie to ostatnie miejsce, w którym Hitomi będzie ich szukać. thumb|left|Ogami gra w gniewie na fortepianiePo przybyciu, Ogami otrzymał wiadomość od Kanda, że znaleziono kryjówkę Hitomiego. Ogami kazał obserwować go i nie angażować się, a Sakurze wyjaśnił, że może być jego celem. Po odkryciu talentu gry na fortepianie Ogamiego, Sakura wywnioskowała z jego gniewnego stylu gry, że wciąż był wściekły za przegranie z Hitomim i że musi ochłonąć, jeśli chce dowiedzieć się prawdy o Hitomim i wygrać. W tej chwili, zostali napadnięci przez Kande i jej podwładnych, którzy byli kontrolowani przez zdolność Hitomiego. Ogami próbował ich spalić, ale został zatrzymany przez Sakurę, która nieświadomie użyła siły Rzadkiego rodzaju, by uwolnić Kande z kontroli Hitomiego. Chwilę później pojawił się sam Hitomi i zabił pozostałych agentów, ujawniając, że przejął kontrolę nad kolegami z ich klasy, jak również i zapytał Ogamiego czy wymieni ich życie za premiera Fujiwarę. Ogami odmówili twierdząc, że Hitomi się zmienił i nie będzie się uginać przed takim śmieciem. Pojawienie się Heike pozwoliło Code:Breakers uratować zakładników przy i użyciu siły Sakury zniweczyć moc Hitomiego, co cały czas było intencją Ogamiego. Jednak Hitomiemu udało się uciec z premierem i Sakurą, która uczepiła się premiera. Za pomocą specjalnych mocy Heike, który podłączył się do głównego komputera Edenu, udało im się zlokalizować kryjówkę Hitomiego. Po przekonującym wyjaśnieniu kolegom z klasy ich obecności tam i odpowiedzeniu na pytania dotyczące pobytu Sakury, Ogami obiecał, że jutro jak zwykle zobaczą się w szkole i odszedł z dwoma innymi Code:Breakers zmierzyć się z Hitomim.thumb|Ogami pali zegary oznaczające zapomnianych Code:Breaker Po wejściu do jego kryjówki zostali zaatakowani przez kilku trupów wskrzeszonych przez elektryczność Hitomiego, których Heike szybko się pozbył. Jednak, w tym momencie Hitomi ujawnił swój plan zabicia premiera, jednocześnie powodując różne losowe wybuchy w całym kraju. Hitomi, uwięził Tokiego i Heike w środku specjalnej klatki, w której ich umiejętności były nieprzydatne. Po wysłuchaniu argumentów działań Hitomiego, który pragnął, by ludzi dowiedzieli się o Code:Breakers i poznali ich zdolności), Ogami spalił wszystkie zegary wiszące na ścianie. Wyznaczały one godziny, w których zginęło wielu poprzednich Code:Breakers. Ogami powiedział, że nie potrzebują oni nagrobków w żadnej postaci, ponieważ od początku byli mordercami i nie ma powodu, by ich nagradzać. Ponadto stwierdził, że gdy Hitomi zaczął zabijać niewinnych, stał się po prostu kolejnym śmieciem do sprzątnięcia. Przystąpili do walki, w której Hitomi z łatwością zyskuje na początku przewagę. Ogami był w stanie zbliżyć się do Hitomiego używając jego prądu jako przewodnika dla swojego płomienia, ale nie był w stanie go spalić i zaczął tracić moc. Po tym jak Hitomi próbuje udusić Sakurę, Ogami ściąga pierścień z lewym ręki, wyzwalając całą swoją moc. Dzięki swojej zdolności wykorzystania pirokinezy, Ogami pokonał Hitomiego, zanim upadł z wyczerpania. Po wybuchu gniewu Hitomiego, Ogami wstaje i uderza go wściekły, że użył niewinnych ludzi w celu zemsty.thumb|left|Ostatnie słowa Po zatrzymaniu jego atak na premiera, Ogami deklaruje, że stał się Code:Breakerem w celu zwalczania zła i jak długo żyje, tak jak pozostali, nigdy nie zapomni o Hitomim. Hitomi zmarł, a Ogami jest rozdrażniony, ponieważ uważa, że Hitomi nie walczył przeciw niemu na poważnie. Po pytaniu Sakury o to, kto był największym złem w tym przypadku, Ogami odpowiedział, że ten, który przekroczył linię zabijania niewinnych ludzi jest tym, który popełnił najgorszy grzech. Następnego dnia, Ogami jak zwykle odbiera Sakurę, która wyśmiewa jego posiniaczoną twarz, co go irytuje. Po szkole, męska cześć jego klasy zabiera go do kawiarni. Ogami próbuje usprawiedliwiać swoje chłodne i zdystansowane zachowanie, i jest zaskoczony, gdy dowiaduje się, że chłopaki chcą zemścić się na osobie, która go tak pobiła. Dzięki kłamstwie Sakury, że Ogami ćwiczył z jej ojcem, sytuacja została rozwiązana, ale Ogami stał się centrum uwagi z tego powodu (ponieważ wszyscy myśleli, że faktycznie walczy z jej ojcem o prawo do zawarcia małżeństwa). Puszka Pandory Po szkole Ogami i Sakura spotkali się z Tokim, który stracił swoją moc. Podczas wizyty w miejscowym parku, napotkali Kod:03, Yuukiego Tenpouin, którego Ogami zaprosił na obiad, po wypytaniu go jego sytuację. Kiedy dwaj mężczyźni wpadli na Yuukiego, Ogami ostrzegł ich, że powinni uciekać, tłumacząc Sakurze, że gdy Yuuki jest wściekły atakuje zarówno przyjaciół i wrogów. Po zgubieniu Yuukiego, Ogami z Sakurą i Tokim, później przypadkiem trafili na niego w kawiarni. Ogami wyjaśniła Sakurze, że Yuuki to wolny duch, który nie może być kontrolowany przez nikogo, ale jest potrzebny Edenowi ze względu na jego umiejętności i charakter. Jednak Ogami stał śmiertelnie poważny, gdy usłyszał od Yuukiego, że osoba której szuka wróciła do Japonii. Wejście Re-Code Natychmiast po tym, przed Ogamim stanęła Lily i wielu ludzi wewnątrz kawiarni, którzy byli faktycznie najemnikami. Niewzruszony Ogami po prostu usiadł i zamówił dwie kawy, jednocześnie prosząc Lily o informacje na temat miejsca pobytu tego, którego szuka. Kiedy jeden z najemników próbował zabić kobietę w ciąży w próbie zastraszenia Ogamiego, zareagował używając niebieskiego płomienia do uruchomienia zraszaczy i zabicia rozproszonych najemników. Następnie próbował spalić Lily, ale uniknęła tego i wysadziła kawiarnię. Ogami uciekł odpierając płomienie eksplozji swoim płomieniem i przyparł Lily do muru, pytając ją ponownie gdzie "On" przebywa. Jednak stał się ofiarą jej zdolności "wydzieliny" i został unieruchomiony. Na szczęście przybycie Sakury i Yuukiego uratowało go, a Yuuki pokonał Lily. Po tym jak została znokautowana przez Yukihine, Ogami zapytał go, po raz kolejny, o miejsce "Jego" pobytu, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Po zakończeniu bitwy, Ogami musiał przyprowadzić Sakurę, Yuukiego i Tokiego do swojego domu, ponieważ zdecydowali ochranianiu go (ku jego irytacji), gdzie każdy był wstrząśnięty militarystycznymi warunkami, w którym mieszkał. Kiedy "Szczeniak" znalazł zdjęcie młodego Ogamiego okazało się, że był wychowywany przez "Poszukiwanego". Ogami potwierdził, że "On" rzeczywiście nauczył go wszystkiego co wiedział i to było powodem, dla którego chciał zabić go własnymi rękami. Nagle z Ogamim skontaktowała się Kanda, która poinformował go, że niezidentyfikowana grupa włamała się do laboratorium z materiałami radioaktywnymi. Po krótkiej argumentacji, Ogami i Toki poszli przodem, zostawiając śpiącego Yuukiego i wymyślając sposób, by Sakura została w mieszkaniu Ogamiego. Po dotarciu do budynku, Ogami przeanalizował sytuację i teren, a Toki rzucał przewrotne komentarze. Kiedy weszli na dziedziniec, zostali otoczeni przez uzbrojonych najemników, których Toki wyeliminował własnymi pistoletami. Po przybyciu Sakury na Yuuki'm, Ogami zauważył, że z dachu obserwuje ich "Poszukiwany". Działania Yuukiego uspokajają Ogamiego. Następnie Ogami wraz z Heike i Tokim ruszyli w kierunku wyższych pięter za "Poszukiwanym", aż zauważył, że Sakura próbuje wkraść się, aby znaleźć Yuuki'ego. Ogami zakwestionował jej intencje i zmieszał się jej odpowiedzią. Idąc dalej potwierdzili, że nie ma materiałów radioaktywnych podejrzewając, że coś jest nie w porządku. W tej chwili na niego, Sakurę i Heike spadało kilka metalowych belek, ale zostali uratowani przez Tokiego, który właśnie odzyskał swoją moc. Podczas gdy Toki walczył z Sendou Ryuuichi, Ogami i Heike pili herbatę przy stole. Podając filiżankę poddenerwowanej Sakurze powiedział, że Toki chce walczyć sam, a jeśli przegra to sam zajmie się Sendou. Ponadto stwierdził, że Toki ma w zwyczaj nie doceniać siły swojego przeciwnika i że jeśli przegra tę bitwę, nie będzie sposobu, by się rozwinął. Później Ogami, Heike i Sakura idąc dalej dotarli na najwyższe piętro zostali powitani przez "Poszukiwanego" i zaatakowani przez Yukihine, który łatwo pokonał niebieski płomień Ogamiego. Ogami zapytał Yukihine o ich prawdzie plany, ale ten nie chciał nic powiedzieć, zamiast tego kazał Ogamiemu pokazać swoją prawdziwą siłę. Yukihina chciał wiedzieć dlaczego Ogami pragnie zabić "Go". Ogami ze wściekłością odpowiedział, że "Poszukiwany" wykorzystał go, a powodem dla którego nigdy nie wyrzucił swojej czarnej rękawiczki jest to, by przypominać sobie o żalu, przed kolejnym starciem z "Nim". Jednakże, ku jego zaskoczeniu, "On" okazał się tylko lalką. Po ujawnieniu przez Yukihinę, że "Poszukiwany" był bratem Ogamiego, zaatakował ich swoim lodem, a Ogami stwierdził, że nie miał brata. Stopa Ogamiego zaczęła powoli zamarzać, więc Sakura skoczyła by mu pomóc, wywołując jego rozwścieczoną odpowiedź o jej lekceważeniu swojego życiu. Usłyszawszy odpowiedź Sakury, Ogami spokojnie oświadczył, że nie umrze tak łatwo i również ona powinna żyć, aby kontynuować swoją misję powstrzymywania go od zabijania ludzi. Po użyciu przez Sakurę jej mocy "Rzadkiego rodzaju" niwelującą technikę Yukihiny "Wieczne Zero", Re-Code uciekł, a Sakura się skurczyła, co zszokowało Ogamiego. Polowanie Po tym jak pojawił się Code:Emperor rozpoczęło się polowanie na rękę Ogamiego, do którego dołączyła część Code:Breakers i Code:Names. Raz, gdy on i Sakura zostali przed nimi uratowani przez Shibuya, Ogami widział prawdziwą twarz prezydenta.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 93, strona Saechika powiedział, że Ogami jest "Cudownym Tabu" urodzonym z użytkownika mocy i rodzaju rzadkiego, co czyni go hybrydą.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 141, strona Ponieważ jest hybrydą, jest technicznie przeciwieństwem rzadkiego rodzaju, więc jeśli nawet kropla jego krwi dotknie jej, spowoduje eksplozję. ... Umiejętności / Moce Siła: Dzięki szkoleniu u Shibuya poziom siły Ogamiego jest bardzo wysoki. Udało mu się zerwać łańcuchy Haruto utworzone przy pomocy jego mocy transformacji i był w stanie pokonać go bez konieczności używania płomieni (ze względu na Code:Emperora, który odmówił Ogamiemu użyczenia swojej mocy, bo chciał osądzić Haruto nie jako Code:Breaker, ale jak on sam). Refleks: Po treningu Shibuya również odruchy Ogamiego zostały wzmocnione do punktu, który był w stanie nadążyć i przeciwdziałać technice "Poszukiwanego", bez szkody. right Katana: Na początku był wysoko wykwalifikowany w sztuce szermierki, do tego stopnia, że był w stanie odbijać lecące strzały. Był nawet w stanie walczyć na równi z Haruto, gdy nie miał mocy. Jednak jego umiejętności bledną w porównaniu z "bratem" lub Shibuya. Jednakże, po treningu Shibuya, Ogami zdobył takie same umiejętności jakich używał "On" i Shibuya. Płomienie Czyśćca Płomienie Czyśćca (煉獄の 炎, Rengoku nie Honoo) to płomienie Code:Emperora do sądzenia zła. Są znane jako najsilniejsze umiejętności specjalne. Reprezentują one siedem grzechów i służą do ich spalania. left Pęknięcie pierścienia, który Ogami nosił na lewym kciuku, dało mu pełną kontrolę nad niebieskim płomieniem, a ogień objął jego całe ramię. Uważano, że posiada tą moc tylko dlatego, że otrzymał rękę Code:Emperor'a. Jak się później okazuje Ogami był w stanie używać płomieni jeszcze przed tym wydarzeniem. Jako dziecko był zdolny do uwalniania płomienia z jego całego ciała a także potrafił używać wszystkich siedmiu płomieni. Obecnie, by zyskać większą moc, musi odblokowywać kolejne płomienie, ale do każdego potrzebuje klucza i musi "zapłacić" za nie. Dźwięk Techniki ' Tumblr ogami.gif|Moechire Togame no Hoono.jpg|Togame no Hoono Flame Away (燃え散れ, Moechire):' Tworzy intensywnie gorący niebieski płomień otaczający i palący wroga. Nie pozostawia absolutnie żadnych prochów i nie produkuje dymu. Flame of Rebuke (非難の炎, Togame no Hoono): Potrafi stworzyć płomień, który nie zabija celu, ale jest bardziej formą pokuty / kary, mającą zapobiec popełnianiu przestępstw w przyszłości. To, jak powiedział Ogami, "Kajdany nieufności, które palą się w tobie aż do dnia śmierci. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zamierzasz popełnić znowu przestępstwo, staną się piekielnym płomieniem, które spalą cię w nicość." Relacje "Poszukiwany" Jest starszym bratem Ogamiego, jednak nie są oni związani krwią, mimo że są niemal identyczni. "Jego" relacja z Ogami'm jest prawdopodobnie jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych relacji w serii. "Poszukiwany", lata przed obecną historią, zawsze traktował Ogamiego źle (podobnie do niewolnika) i powiedział, że trzymał go przy sobie tylko dlatego, że posiada moc Code:Emperora. Jednakże, to pokazuje, że mimo niechęci do Ogamiego, opiekuje się nim i życzył sobie, by Ogami nie stał się taki jak on (zły z powodu zdrady Edenu przeciwko niemu). Powiedział Ogamiemu żeby przestał za nim podążać i ruszył własną drogą. Ogami jednak odmówił i poszedł za bratem z własnej woli. Lata później, Ogami i jego brat żyli razem i stali się dla siebie bliscy. Po utracie mocy, "Poszukiwany" zastępował Ogamiemu rodziców i traktował go życzliwie w przeciwieństwie do tego co robił wcześniej, w jego prawdziwej formie. Nienawiść Ogamiego wobec brata jest wielka, ponieważ nienawidził, gdy był wykorzystany jako pretekst do krzywdzenia innych ludzi. Jednakże również uwielbiał brata i uznawał za jedynego towarzysza, dlatego chciał go zabić własnymi rękoma, nie chcąc by zrobił to ktokolwiek inny. Kiedy "On" umierał po prostu uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że Ogami powinien żyć zepsutym życiem, w którym zawsze będzie pamiętać ludzi, których zabije, zanim zostanie strawiony przez ogień. Ogami uronił łzy po zabiciu "Go", co potwierdziło myśli Sakury o tym, że "Jego" śmierć zasmuciła Ogamiego. Sakura Sakurakouji Ogami ma wyeliminować osoby, które były świadkami jego mocy, lecz nie może zabić Sakury, ponieważ ona neutralizuje moce wszystkich Code:Breakers. To sprawia, że Ogami jest nią zainteresowany, tylko jako osobą Rzadkiego Rodzaju. Z postępem historii, z powodu jej wyjątkowości, Ogami zostaje przydzielony do jej ochrony, a następnie zaczyna ją coraz bardziej lubić. Nawet, gdy nie działa na rozkaz Edenu jest bardzo opiekuńczy, choć temu zaprzecza reagując chłodno lub obojętnie, gdy ten temat zostanie poruszony. To staje się coraz bardziej oczywiste, gdy był gotów przebrać się w głupi kostium w przekonaniu, że to pomoże Sakurze powrócić do normalnego rozmiaru. Stał się całkowicie rozdarty i roztargniony, gdy Sakura została porwana przez "Poszukiwanego", nie zauważył, że przyszedł do szkoły w piżamie i przyniósł konserwy zamiast swoich podręczników. Czuje się coraz bardziej komfortowo przy niej. Gdy Sakura przytula Ogami'ego on tylko wzdycha i uśmiecha się zapewniając ją, że się nie boi.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 98, strona Sam również przytula Sakurę co jest dla niej zaskakujące i spowodowało, że się zarumieniła.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 112, strona Kiedy Sakura złapała Ogamiego za kilka palców dłoni, by go pocieszyć, Ogami splótł ich palce co wywołało jej kolejny rumieniec, a jego zaciekawiło. Myślał, że to rzadka cecha Rzadkiego Rodzaju, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia o takich rzeczach. Powiedział nawet, że chce przetestować więcej rzeczy.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 113, strona Był wściekły i zaniepokojony, gdy Sakura została ranna atakiem Aoby.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 122, strona Był to także pierwszy i jedyny raz, gdy Ogami stracił panowanie nad sobą, niszcząc maskę chłodnej osoby. Wszyscy byli w szoku, widząc go całkowicie tracącego opanowanie. Wydaje się coraz bardziej lubić Sakurę, wiele razy bardzo martwi się nią. Zaczyna być świadomy kobiecości Sakury.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 129, strona Jednak zarówno on, jak i Sakura, są nieświadomi swoich uczuć do siebie. Okazało się, że jako dzieci rozmawiali o małżeństwie.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 150, strona thumb|left|250px|Sakura przyjmuje wyzwanie Ogamiego Sakura różnymi sposobami próbuje zbliżyć się do Ogamiego, przez wspólne chodzenie pod jednym parasolem, dzielenie się jedzeniem, kupując dopasowane wisiorki, a nawet spanie w tym samym łóżku, aby zmienić jego drogę pełną zła, jak to wyglądało dla innych.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 10, strona Raz idzie razem z nim do parku rozrywki, by kontynuować osiąganie celu.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 181, strona Ogami odrzuca jej życzliwość i mówi, że nie jest gotowa zranić siebie, aby mu pomóc. Następnie proponuje, aby go pocałowała, jeżeli naprawdę chce go zmienić. Po tym jak Sakura robi to i mówi, że to jej pierwszy pocałunek, Ogami jest zaskoczony tym faktem do tego stopnia, że myli Sakurę ze "Szczeniakiem" i zderza się z latarnią. Jednakże później wyznaje jej, że nigdy nie mogą być rodziną, ponieważ on jest nieistniejącym bytem, którego jedyna ścieżka prowadzi do piekła.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 190, strona Toki Fujiwara On i Ogami od samego początku byli rywalami. Toki wiele razy uznawał Ogamiego za bezużytecznego ze względu na jego zaufanie i swój wyższy stopień, ale Ogami czasami pokazuje, że to on może być lepszy. Jednakże z postępem historii, relacje Ogamiego i Tokiego są coraz bardziej przyjacielskie. Nadal są rywalami, ponieważ żaden nie chce przegrać z drugim. Oboje zaczynają siebie szanować i ufać sobie, od ich treningu z Shibuya, mimo że nadal uważają drugiego za bezużytecznego. Później ujawniono, że Ogami za młodu był często odizolowany, będąc spadkobiercą Cesarskiej Krwi Czyśćca i celowo dystansował się od innych ludzi po zostaniu Code: Breakerem. Toki był pierwszym, który dotarł do niego (choć było to z niechęci) i traktował jak zwykłego człowieka. Z tego powodu Ogami jest wdzięczny Toki'emu, choć nienawidzi przyznawać się do tego. Yuuki Tenpouin Yuuki bardzo podziwia Ogamiego i uważa, że jest bardzo miły. W przeszłość Yuuki (w utraconej formie) i kilka kotów, zastali chronieni przez Ogamiego przed wybuchem. To było ich pierwsze spotkanie. Yuuki stwierdził, że odkąd poznał Ogami'ego, jego serce jest ciągle wstrząśnięte. Przyznaje także, że Ogami jest idiotą, którego naprawdę kocha. Yuuki nie akceptował nikogo, poza Makoto i Shigure, jako swoich przyjaciół, ale w końcu akceptuje również Ogamiego i Sakurę. Ogami z kolei, pozwala Yuukiemu robić, co chce i chroni go. Nawet pozwala Yuukiemu w jego utraconej formie (kot) siedzieć mu na ramieniu i przytulać się. Ogami również akceptuje brutalną osobowość Yuukiego, raz ostrzegając pewnych łobuzów "Jeśli nie chcecie umrzeć, to uciekajcie". Ogami nazywa Yuuki'ego "najbardziej barbarzyńskim Code:Breakerem". Spośród wszystkich Code:Numbers ich relacje są prawdopodobnie najbliższe. Rui Hachiouji Rui stała się Code:Breaker'em dlatego, że "Poszukiwany" wysłał ją do ochrony Ogamiego. Rui wie sporo o przeszłości Ogamiego, ponieważ pracowała z "Nim". Rui i Ogami wydają się znać swoje charaktery lepiej niż reszta i rozumieć jak czuje się drugi, w niektórych sytuacjach. Chociaż Rui wie, że to Ogami zabił jej rodziców dawno mu wybaczyła. Code:Emperor Nawet jeżeli Ogami jest naczyniem dla Emperora, to akceptują siebie. Emperor rozumie jego prawdziwe uczucia. Wydaje się, że Code:Emperor jest bardzo ważny dla Ogami'ego. Emperor zdradza, że powodem, dla którego wybrał Ogamiego jako gospodarza to jego determinacja, którą ukazywały jego oczy, kiedy był młody. Gdy Ogami umarł jako dziecko to implantacja ręki Emperora uratowała mu życie, ponieważ kontroluje życie i śmierć. Ramie działa jak serce dla Ogami'ego, utrzymuje go przy życiu. Chociaż Code:Emperor jest bardzo sarkastyczny i dokuczliwy, jest także nadopiekuńczy. Wścieka się kiedy Ogami zostaje ranny i poświęca się, by go uratować. Po odejściu Code:Emperora Ogami był smutny i zły, a przytulił go przy ponownym spotkaniu. Emperor jest posłuszny Ogami'emu, ponieważ jest jego gospodarzem (choć może się buntować, jeśli naprawdę chce). Mishiru Pewnego dnia Ogami natknął się na nią w lesie, gdy bawiła się z leśnymi zwierzętami i zażądał, żeby bawiła się również z nim. Mishiru początkowo odmówiła, ponieważ nie chciała skrzywdzić Ogamiego. Ogami oferuje wtedy ją poślubić, by zawsze mogli być razem, po tym stali się przyjaciółmi i towarzyszami zabaw. Mishiru to również "Kagerou", który ma za zadanie zabić spadkobiercę Cesarskiej Krwi Czyśćca, jeśli zostanie uznany za zagrożenie. Często go obserwowała z daleka. Po ponownym spotkaniu na Festiwalu Kibou, Ogami przypomina sobie ją i propozycję małżeństwa, ku zszokowaniu i niezadowoleniu innych. Mishiru nadal jest bardzo przywiązana do Ogamiego, nazywa go "Rei-kun" i przytula często. Ogami, w przeciwieństwie do innych, traktuje ją bardzo delikatnie i uprzejmie. Czasami irytuje go jej upór, ale troszczy się o nią. Początkowo chce ją chronić przed Kagerou nie wiedząc, że Kagerou to właśnie Mishiru. Mishiru i Ogami mają podobne umiejętności, posiadają moc siedmiu demonów, a zwierzęta ich kochają. Mishiru chce słuchać tylko Ogamiego i otwiera się tylko na niego, ale potem powoli również w kierunku innych. Zakłada się, że ona i Ogami są powiązani, ponieważ mieli dokładnie takie same rysy twarzy, kiedy byli młodsi. Cytaty *''Pozbywanie się tych robali to moja praca. Dla dobra tego fałszywego spokoju, w którym żyjesz. Złoczyńcy, którzy sądzą szaleńców, których nie osądziło prawo... tym jesteśmy my, "Code:Breakers".'' (Ogami do Sakury) *''Możesz się dąsać bez przerwy. Mówić, że chcesz umrzeć albo jak nienawidzisz cierpienia, którego doświadczasz wciąż żyjąc... ale dopóki żyjesz będziesz chciała żyć dalej, bez względu na ból i cierpienie. Jednak jeżeli wciąż chcesz umrzeć, chodź do mnie... zabiję Cię.'' Ciekawostki *Kiedy Ogami używa Belfegora ma czarny płaszcz wykonany z ognia, jest podobny do drugiej ewolucji Fullbring'u Ichigo z Bleach'a. *Jego posługiwanie się mieczem może mieć powiązanie z poprzednią mangą Kamijyo Akimine, Samurai Deeper Kyo. *Ogami jest utalentowany w grze na fortepianie, jednak Sakura oskarża go o granie w bólu, w zły sposób. *Hobby Ogamiego to budowanie modeli znanych japońskich zamków.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 84, strona. Posiada podstawową wiedzę z historii każdego zamku. Staje się bardzo wybuchowy jeżeli inni dotykają jego modele. *Jego rodzice byli Użytkownikiem i Rzadkim Rodzajem, czyniąc go Hybrydą.Code:Breaker; Rozdział 141, strona. *Prawdopodobnie "Rei" jest jego oryginalnym imieniem, podczas gdy "Ogami" fałszywym nazwiskiem. Inny jego nazwiskiem jest "Kakoshima", którego używał w swojej poprzedniej szkole. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Code:Numbers Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:"Eden"